Ouran Highschool Host Club Spring Break - Lemon, Haruhi x Kyoya
by alieneyes24
Summary: The Ouran cast travels to Fiji for spring break where Kyoya and Haruhi finally get some alone time. [WARNING: they're walked in on, and I understand that this could be a turnoff. If so, just don't read that far]
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before spring break for the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Everyone had decided that the perfect way to celebrate spring break was to go on a host vacation. They were all so excited!

"Well, where should we go, Tama-chan?" Honey asked. "We can't go on a vacation without a place to vacation in!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to Paris!" Tamaki squealed. "How amazing would it be to sit in France in the springtime, just admiring all the lights and structures and art-"

"Don't be silly," Haruhi interrupted. "France is no place for spring break."

"Well, what do _commoners _do on Spring break?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah! We go to places like France for spring break every year!" Hikaru added.

"Well, spring break is a time to have fun." Haruhi said. "Most people just go to a beach to be around their friends." Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened with pleasure at the thought.

"Ooh, Tamaki! Let's do that!" The twins and Honey all sang to Tamaki in unison. Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya, do you know any good beaches?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, sending a sharp glare across the lenses. "My uncle has a summer home in Fiji. Haruhi, is this an ideal place for an event like this?" Kyoya looked directly at Haruhi. Haruhi didn't know how to answer him. She was so hung up on the fact that Kyoya just asked her approval for something.

"Yeah… um… Fiji is actually an amazing place for spring break." Haruhi stuttered, still dumbfounded. "Great." Kyoya replied.

"Go around and ask a few girls if they would like to go with us during the club hours." Tamaki ordered

The twins groaned. "Really? I thought spring break was a time to relax! Why do we have to work?" Kaoru complained.

"Yes, _really._" Kyoya growled. "Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean there aren't still plenty of ladies who want to be entertained." It made Haruhi's pound to see Kyoya assert himself in such a way.

She didn't realize it, but she looked a little scared (even though that was a completely irrelevant expression in relation to her real emotion). Kyoya noticed right away and asked, "Haruhi, are you alright?"

Haruhi snapped out of it and stammered, "Oh… yeah, I-I'm just thinking about all the fun that we're going to have!"

Kyoya smirked and walked over to the door to let the girls in. Haruhi was straight-faced on the outside, but Kyoya's face was almost too attractive for Haruhi to bear.

"Welcome, welcome ladies!" Kyoya greeted the girls as they walked in.

**The Plane to Fiji**

"Fi-ji! Fi-ji!" The twins chanted quietly as they danced in their seats. Honey was sound asleep in Mori's lap, hugging Usa-chan while Haruhi was being squished between an uncaring Kyoya and a jealous Tamaki. The girls going with them were flying in a separate jet that would arrive about 5 hours after the hosts did.

Kyoya was listening to music and trying to solve a crossword while Haruhi was trying not to fall asleep listening to Tamaki ramble on about what they were going to do first when they got there.

"First, we're going to check out our rooms, then we're gonna go swimming, then we're gonna eat ice cream with the girls, and…" Haruhi wondered if Tamaki was just a drone wired to talk and talk and talk until it bored its victim to death.

She turned her head to find Kyoya stuck on a word. He saw that she was looking. "I'm trying to find an eight-letter-word for desirable. Do you know any?" He asked.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side so that her soft chocolate brown bangs fell just next to her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to think of a word.

"Hmmm…." Kyoya wondered. Then he looked directly at Haruhi. His gaze softened, and he smiled slightly. He turned his head and started to write down a word.

"...p-t-i-n-g." He finished, mumbling the letters. "What did you come up with, Senpai?" She asked.

"Tempting." He responded, shifting his gaze to Haruhi, then quickly back. She blushed, and she and Kyoya were silent for the rest of the flight.

**At the summer home/hotel**

"Kyoya, this place is am**a**zing!" Honey shouted, twirling around in the grand foyer.

"Yeah." Mori agreed, taking him by the hand.

"Alright gang! Let's go find our rooms!" Tamaki declared. He, Mori, Honey and the twins all went off to their rooms. Kyoya was staying behind to discuss financial matters with the servants. Haruhi was struggling to pick up her bag. When she finally got it off the floor, she started to walk down the bright white hallway. She looked up and around, not noticing a corner before walking straight into it.

"OWww…" She cried as she fell to the floor. Kyoya came rushing around to the corner to her. He kneeled down next to her and helped her up. "Oh, Haruhi. Your hand is bleeding." He observed.

"Oh, crap… I didn't bring any first aid stuff with me." She said. Kyoya looked at her and said, "Wait until I'm done talking with the manager. I have some in my bag, if you'll come to my room." He asked. "O-okay.." Haruhi answered.

He walked back over to the manager and spoke for about five minutes more. He came back over to Haruhi and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we can go now." She replied. She tried to pick up her bags, but struggled now more than ever since her hand was hurt. Kyoya had walked not even ten feet before noticing her absence. He walked back over to her and said, "Don't worry. I've got it."

He picked up Haruhi's duffel with one swift motion, still able to carry his own in the other hand.

"Thank you, Senpai. I appreciate it." She stuttered.

Kyoya turned to her and smiled. "It's no problem. And please, call me Kyoya. We're on vacation!"

**In Kyoya's bedroom**

"Let me see if I have any antiseptic…" Kyoya mumbled, fishing through his first aid kit. "Ah! Here we are!" He declared, holding up a small bottle.

He took hold of Haruhi's hand. _I've never noticed how soft his hands are.. _Haruhi thought.

Kyoya treated Haruhi's cut with care; he wrapped it softly in gauze, making sure not to apply too much pressure. Haruhi didn't think anyone could ever apply a bandage in a sexy way, but the gold medal went to Kyoya. To top it all off, he kissed her hand.

"All better?" He said, smiling.

"Yes… thank you senp- sorry. _Kyoya_." His eyes widened and cheeks turned pink when Haruhi said his name.

All of a sudden, Tamaki walked into Kyoya's room. "Hey, Kyoya! Have you seen Haruh…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Haruhi sitting on Kyoya's bed, hand wrapped in a bandage.

He rushed over, screaming things like "WHAT HAPPENED" and "DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?". Haruhi looked at Kyoya and rolled her eyes. He rolled them back. Haruhi blushed.

He blushed back.

**The next day, on the beach**

Tamaki was sitting in the shallow water telling stories to alluring girls, while Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with a beach ball in the crystal clear waves.

Kyoya was sitting under an umbrella with Haruhi, talking to a few girls who Haruhi suspected just wanted to show off their bikinis.

After some time, Kyoya had an unmistakable look of pure annoyance on his face. The girls took to Haruhi, as they all knew how sweet she was. They just assumed that Kyoya wanted to sleep.

Haruhi was desperately hot by then, as she was wearing a full length shirt is the hot Fiji sun.

"Girls? Would you like me to go make you some drinks?" Haruhi asked. The girls all nodded.

"Kyoya, I might need some help. Would you like to come?" Kyoya opened one eye and jumped straight to his feet, hitting his head on the umbrella. Haruhi giggled.

The girls all went off to play with the other boys as Haruhi and Kyoya headed back to the hotel. "So Haruhi, what's the reason you asked me to come with you?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, you were so clearly annoyed with those girls that I thought I should help you out." Kyoya smiled at this. Haruhi added, "I'm also sweating puddles through this shirt." Kyoya laughed at this comment. Haruhi's face was as pale as a ghost. "What's wrong?!" Kyoya asked quickly, concerned. "I… I-I made you… laugh." Haruhi stammered.

Kyoya laughed again.

**Inside the hotel kitchen**

The bay window in the kitchen displayed every person that arrived having an amazing time, while Haruhi knew that neither she or Kyoya were having fun at all. "I should never have brought the girls." Kyoya said, shaking his head.

"Why would you say that? They're having a nice time."

Kyoya just shook his head some more. He then looked up and stared Haruhi dead in the eyes, making her jump.

"Haruhi… when I thought of going to Fiji, I thought of our trip as just the others, you and I. But when Tamaki told me to invite the girls, rejecting the idea would just be rude. I couldn't say no." Kyoya said regrettably.

"Well, we're inside now. The others just want to play in the water, so we can do something together!" Haruhi exclaimed, excited.

Kyoya smiled and said, "Yes, what a great idea! What would you like to do?"

"Well, first, I'd like to shower. These awful clothes are sticking to me like wet polyester."

"I'll escort you to your room."

**In Haruhi's room**

Haruhi strolled into her bathroom, stripping layer by layer. Kyoya covered his eyes with his hand, "Oh…excuse me, Haruhi. I didn't want it to seem like I was invading your privacy by being in here with you." Haruhi looked behind her.

"Oh, I don't mind. I trust you. We're friends, right?" She grinned and Kyoya blushed. He couldn't help acting this way.

Kyoya sat on her bed, and tried to direct his eyes to leave her silky, thin body, but he couldn't help himself. He could feel the heat from the shower as he saw a nude Haruhi step into it, indifferent to the fact that Kyoya had just seen her fully exposed body.

Once Haruhi was in the shower, Kyoya tried to control himself. "We are working! This is completely inappropriate… I can't believe what I'm thinking!"

He stood up, only to notice the forming erection slightly bulging out of his pants. "Ugh, great." He could feel the blood pumping as he tried not to think of Haruhi.

Five minutes later, Haruhi waltzed out of the shower and bent over to pick up her towel. "Oh, crap. All these towels are too short for me…" Kyoya looked over to see a small white towel barely covering her, causing parts of her small breasts to pop out.

Kyoya turned around and shuddered as blood started to pour out of his nose. "Kyoya-senpai? You don't mind, do you?" She called from the steamy bathroom.

"Not at all! Go about your routine, Haruhi." He called back, his voice muffled from his hands covering his nose. He walked into the bathroom slowly and put a tissue to his nose. He disposed of it and turned around to see an angelic Haruhi fully nude.

"E- eh.. Haruhi…" Kyoya stopped himself. She trusted him, so it was his responsibility to be mature about it. Just then she bent over to pick up her clothes, exposing her lower region to him.

His face immediately went beet red, and he felt a wave of courage go over him. He put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder and spun her around so that his eyes could meet hers. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?" Haruhi replied. Even her blood was boiling at this point. She could sense Kyoya's attraction to her. "I want you to be completely honest with me, Haruhi. What is your opinion of me?" He asked, nervous. Haruhi tried to put together the words that would describe her feelings for him. To say in the simplest way, by now, Haruhi was _extremely_ horny.

"Kyoya… I think you are the most attractive man in the world. We've spent all this time together and we've never said a thing to each other about this, b-"

Haruhi was cut off by an extremely passionate kiss. Their tongues moved in sync as Kyoya walked her to the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

Haruhi dropped down on the bed as Kyoya ran to the window to close the curtains. He then pounced back on the bed and started kissing Haruhi again. He started with her lips. He cupped her chin with his hand as his tongue pushed back roughly against hers. Haruhi felt shivers as he smoothed his tongue across her teeth.

He then started to plant a trail of kisses, making his way to her neck. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin on her neck and earlobes. He blew in her ear softly as his hands made their way to Haruhi's breasts. She gasped for air. Kyoya nibbled his way back down her neck and bit down forcefully. Haruhi whimpered, but Kyoya didn't stop.

Haruhi liked how rough Kyoya was. Regardless of it being her first time, she liked it. She felt the fabric of his shorts on her lower abdomen as Kyoya's hips started to grind against hers.

His hands didn't stop at Haruhi's chest. They traced a pattern of thin red fingernail marks down her stomach that made Haruhi gasp his name, "K-kyoyaaahhh…" He smirked.

His fingertips danced their way across her body and stopped when they found her. They tickled her clitoris, circling around, stimulating her.

His lips moved to her erect nipples. He sucked on each one with penetrating force. Haruhi tangled her fingers into his shadowy hair and pressed him down further onto her breast. He stopped and she let out a sound of frustration. He looked at her with a sharp glare, "_Stop trying to lead." _He plunged two of his fingers into Haruhi, making her cry out. They thrusted in and out as Haruhi whimpered with pleasure. She only hoped that no one nearby was able to hear her. Her walls tightened around his fingers and he dismissively pried them back open as he shoved one more finger in. They curled inside of her. Haruhi's hips thrusted forward with pleasure as she orgasmed; her juice was all over Kyoya's fingers and the bed.

Kyoya's fingers pulled out as he let out a chuckle. His head went farther down as he cleaned it all up- Haruhi moaned as he stuck his tongue in and out of her, sucking on her clitoris as well. "Do you want _more?" _Kyoya asked seductively, standing up to reveal the heavily repressed erection below his finely toned abs. Haruhi nodded. Seeing her sprawled out on the bed like that only made him hungrier for her body. He quickly unbuckled his belt and slid every article of clothing on his lower half in one swift motion.

Haruhi had never seen Kyoya below the hips, and she liked what she saw. His legs were muscular, but thin. His hips narrow but somehow wide enough to support something as large as _him. _He leaned forward towards Haruhi and nibbled on her neck, finding his way below the thin sheets. He teased Haruhi's entrance, and she cried out in frustration when he stopped. "...What's wrong, Kyoya?"

"It will hurt. Are you sure about this? Are you really ready?"

"Kyoya, trust me. I want this. I want _you._"

Kyoya half-smiled and thrusted forward, plunging all the way inside of her until there was nothing left to fill. She screamed in ecstasy and pain and pleasure, knowing it was loud enough to be heard by someone outside the hotel. Kyoya knew she would keep screaming, so he covered her mouth with his softly-callused hands. Haruhi thought he smelled like oakwood and cinnamon, but quickly disregarded the way he smelled to focus on the sexual thrill he was giving her. He thrusted in and out, faster and faster still.

He then drew a sharp breath that made Haruhi's heart pound and he exploded inside of her, both moaning in pleasure. Their hips moved together while Kyoya tried to ride out his orgasm when suddenly…

Hikaru and Kaoru barged through the door. "Hey, Kyoya! We heard Haruhi scream, is everything alri-"

They stopped mid-sentence, wide-eyed and hearts pounding. Their eyes were both quickly covered by shadow as Kyoya and Haruhi scrambled to cover themselves up. "G-guys, it's not what you think!" Haruhi said, embarrassed and nervous.

"Oh, yeah?! Then what is it?" Hikaru shouted, jealous.

"Hikaru, don't be so angry-"

"No, Kaoru! What are they doing?! We've been trying to get close to her since she got here and Kyoya thinks he can just take her like that?!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru placed his hand firmly on Hikaru's shoulder and turned him to face him. He smiled and said, "We can get something out of this too." Haruhi shivered when she saw Hikaru smile back.

"We have a proposal," Kaoru started.

"We won't tell Tamaki about this little party you two have going on," Hikaru added.

In unison, they said in a dark voice, "If we get to replace Kyoya."

Haruhi gasped and Kyoya's mouth fell open. "That's sick!" Kyoya shouted, outraged and disgusted. "You can't possibly expect me to do that!" Haruhi said in a nervous, breathy voice.

"Oh, well. We tried, Hikaru." Kaoru shrugged.

"Yep. Let's just go tell boss." Hikaru shrugged too and he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Haruhi's hand reached for them, and they turned around, smirking. Haruhi hung her head in shame and shuddered. "I… I'll do it. As long as Tamaki doesn't find out."

"But, Haruhi… You can't! It'll be okay if Tamaki found out, if-" Kyoya started, but Haruhi interrupted with "Kyoya. Be serious; remember when I told him about those other guys that asked me out? He hunted them down and nearly killed them! If I were to tell him, you'd be dead within a minute."

Kyoya inhaled a sharp breath and the twins nodded. "Well… I guess I'll go get dressed. Haruhi- I'm so sorry about this." Kyoya stood with his clothes covering him and kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

Kyoya silently left, and Kaoru and Hikaru's devious smile appeared.


	2. Quick Author Update

**Hey, guys!**

**When I wrote this fic (well over a year ago) I didn't really plan on continuing because I didn't even think I would get reviews, but after A TON of people asking me to continue, i think I will. You'll have to give me a couple weeks because I'm currently invested in another huge fic I've been working on for months, but I promise you won't be left hanging. (Posted Oct. 5th, 2015 for your reference). **


End file.
